Around the world
by sunshinexx
Summary: TPC has decided to take on a challenge at their school. Whoever wins gets to travel anywhere in the world that they want. Not a biggie. But the thing about this challenge is, whoever wins, gets to bring their friends along meaning Briarwood boys.
1. Introduction

A Trip with the Briarwood Hotties…

Massie Block: Still hot and on top. To keep the latter that way, Massie and her exclusive clique join the challenge to win a trip to anywhere around the world. Of course, they don't need the challenge to do that. They just want the Briarwood boys to come along. Oh yeah. Didn't you know? Winner gets Briarwood hotties to come along. But the boys have a challenge of their own.

Dylan Marvil: Is skinny and at a good weight. But still obsessed. Whatevs. Inside, she still knows she's hot and can't wait to have a summer fling with Chris Plovert.

Kristen Gregory: While all her friends lust over guys, she's concentrating on her studies like a good girl. But lately she's been frustrated and wants some love. Will she get what she wants?

Alicia Rivera: Alicia knows that she's fallen hard for Josh. But why can't the hottest girl at OCD, besides Massie, get the guy she wants? Alicia suspects that he likes someone else, and suspects it's one of her friends.

Claire Lyons: She and Cam are tight now and loving it. But right now, she doesn't know what to do. She loves acting but she loves Cam and his C Notes a lot too. She knows she has to pick one because Cam can't handle Claire being away and making out with other boys, regardless of it being acting. What will she choose?

c


	2. Pause Mode

Disclaimer: I forgot about this before. But I don't own any of the Clique characters or settings. )

The Block Estate

Massie's Bedroom

Sunday, June 3rd

4:14 PM

Kristen Gregory sighed and snuggled her head into her sleeping bag. She closed her tired eyes for a moment. Anything to just get rid of that feeling – loneliness. Massie, Alicia, Dylan, and even Claire were talking about boys. _Gawd, I like boys. But could they talk about something else? _Kristen mused to herself. Kristen actually loved talking about boys, that is, when her love life was in play mode. But right now, and for a while, it had been on pause. She wished and wished for something to happen. But there was nothing. No sparks flying for any guy. She didn't have feelings for anyone, and no boy that she knew of, had feelings for her.

"Kristen! Earth to Kristen!" Dylan Marvil yelled, shaking her shoulder.

"Mmm…..?" Kristen replied, slightly lifting her lids and staring at the happy red-head.

"Hey, do you get constipated at parties?" Massie Block asked, with an amused face.

"What? No." Kristen replied, just as she realized what Massie was up to.

"Then why are you being such a party-pooper?" Massie smiled.

"Gawd, Massie! That is the worst joke I have heard from you!" Kristen sat up on her elbows and cackled her familiar phlegmy laugh.

Everyone laughed at Kristen's straightforwardness. "Of course it is! I'm not going to waste my good ones on you." Massie confidently replied.

"Okay guys, so we only have what? 3 weeks left of school right?" Massie continued.

"Yeah. Do we have any plans for the summer yet?" Alicia Rivera, the Spanish beauty asked.

"I was getting there, Leesh. You know? We've been to a lot of places and I can't think of a good enough place to go. Any ideas, ladies?" Massie stated.

"Um… the Bahamas?" Claire Lyons answered hesitantly.

"Ugh, Claire. We've been there and the only thing hotter than that place is us!" Massie retorted. Claire half-smiled and laughed.

"You made up for that crappy joke that you cracked earlier." Kristen said. Massie rolled her eyes in her most dramatic manner and smiled.

"Whatever, Kuh-risten," Alicia spoke for Massie, in a joking manner.

"Don't speak to me like that, Leesh," Kristen said playfully and pounced on Alicia.

"Ah! Kristen! What are you doing?" Leesh yelled, as Kristen wrestled her to the floor. She tried to push Kristen off of her. Soon, everyone was yelling and laughing.

Massie had been grinning along but she soon yelled, "Kris! Leesh! Enough!" Everyone scrambled at Massie's voice and stopped fooling around. "We're off-topic, ladies. Focus! Any ideas?"

Alicia started, "Actually. I don't think we'll be needing any plans."

"What?" Massie inquired.

"I mean, wouldn't you rather go somewhere with the Briarwood boys?" Alicia smiled mischievously.

"What do you mean?" Claire asked, excited.

"Spill, Leesh! Now!" demanded Dylan.

"I think this is worth about… 5 gossip points," Alicia smirked and continued. "OCD is going to set up a challenge. It's a contest. Whoever wins, gets the prize…" Alicia trailed off for suspense.

"Spit it out, already!" Massie said, impatient.

"Okay. Well the prize is a trip to anywhere around the world-."

"Big deal! We can go anywhere we want, already, Alicia." Dylan said.

"Gawd! Let me finish!" Alicia said. "As I was saying we get a trip to anywhere around the world, with our choice of friends. Meaning…" Alicia waited expectantly for someone to figure it out.

"Derrington!" Massie squealed suddenly, her eyes brightening.

"More like, all the Briarwood boys!" Alicia grinned.

_Great. Another summer hanging with the Briarwood boys._ Kristen thought dejectedly.

A/N: gosh. i wanna hurry up and get into the story. This is my first story.. soo yeah. REVIEW please. and constructive criticism is very welcome. tell me how to get better!!!


	3. clue: o1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of The Clique characters or settings. This disclaimer is for the rest of this story.

Octavian Country Day School

Auditorium

1:02 PM

Monday, June 3rd

Massie Block twirled a lock of hair around her finger and her amber eyes glinted. She was sitting in between Alicia and Dylan and she smirked knowingly. An assembly had been called and now everyone was filing in.

"Ehmagawd, I wonder what kind of contest this is," Claire said, her eyes gleaming.

"Who cares? We're winning anyways," Massie said confidently as she examined her perfect nail bed. She blew on her hands and relaxed her shoulders as everyone around her talked and laughed. Her eyes quickly flew open as she heard someone's voice rise above the rest.

"Quiet down, ladies! Quiet down!" Principal Burns said into the microphone. Someone made the usual buzzard noise and Principal Burns pursed her lips. As soon as the crowded room settled and focused their attention on the stage, she continued talking. "Now I know that you ladies are excited for the end of the school year and the beginning of summer break -."

"Woohoo! Yeah!" a series of cheers erupted from the OCD Student body, interrupting the principal. Massie Block smiled demurely at the fact that she knew what was coming.

"… and I know you are making plans for the summer, but you might not need to," Principal Burns said. Dylan nudged Massie and she wanted to tell Principal Burns to hurry up. "OCD has set up a contest that corresponds with a challenge set up for the Briarwood boys. Whoever wins this contest wins a trip to anywhere around the world with your OCD and Briarwood friends." Principal Burns introduced the topic and smiled, her beak nose widening. Massie glanced at Alicia and saw that the Ralph Lauren girl was smiling triumphantly at her gossip being confirmed.

She discreetly looked around at the faces of her classmates and noticed that they were all surprised. Suddenly a loud cheer sounded and Principal Burns smiled. "The basis of this contest is simple. It's a scavenger hunt. There will be groups of your choice. It will be the same for the Briarwood boys. The Briarwood groups and the OCD groups will be listed in both schools. You will get to choose your corresponding groups as long as both groups agree. You'll start at different locations and try to find each other. You'll gather clues and points along the way and at the end they will be confirmed. The scavenger hunt ends by next Friday and you'll have until tomorrow, before school ends, to turn in your group name, members, and captain name. The names of Briarwood and OCD groups and members will be posted in each classroom by Wednesday. But the scavenger hunt starts now, if you know what I mean," Principal Burns said mischievously.

Everyone fluttered at the principal's tone and they automatically started filing out. Alicia, Dylan, and Massie stood up, straightening and brushing their clothes off. "Kristen! Kuh-laire! Get up and move!" Alicia said to the two hesitating girls.

"Wait. Don't you think it's weird how Principal Burns said '…if you know what I mean'?" Claire said.

"Yeah. I think she's hinting at something," Kristen said her eyes gleaming.

"Hey guys. Are your names Steve?" Massie said.

"Uh… no," Claire answered for both of them.

"Then why are you looking for Blue's Clues?" Massie said. Dylan and Alicia cracked up.

"Yeah. You guys _did_ sound like you were starring on that show right now," the redhead laughed.

Kristen laughed and rolled her eyes. "Come on. What if there is a clue?" she said.

"Fine, fine, Nancy Drew. We'll look around," Massie sighed and giggled.

Massie and the rest of the Pretty Committee scanned their chairs. Massie lifted her chair seat (they have ones like in movie theaters) and glanced away at the sound of Kristen's voice. "Found it! Oh… never mind, that's a gum wrapper." Everyone giggled at Kristen's change in tone.

Massie glanced down under her chair and saw a white envelope. Her perfectly shaped eyebrows furrowed together as she bent down to pick it up. She didn't shout out because she didn't want to seem as dejected as Kristen. She opened the envelope and found a letter. At the top it read:

_OCD/Briarwood Scavenger Hunt_

Clue: o1/10

"Kristen, you were right," Massie announced to her crew. They turned their heads around and saw the paper in her hands. As soon as everyone gathered around Massie, she read:

"_A door in a wood,_

_The door number 3._

_There's a key in a tree,_

_In the daughter_

_the 18__th_

"What the hell?" Massie retorted as soon as she finished the last words of the poem.

"Whoever wrote that poem… sucks!" Dylan stated and laughed as Kristen cackled at the redhead's words.

Massie laughed and quickly started to stride out. "Come on guys. We've got to work on this clue," Massie said, quickly taking charge.

A/N: Hey guyss. Didn't update for a long time. But that's cus i wanted reviews. and i was on writer's block after one chapter. LOL. REVIEWW. if i get 5 reviews on this chapter ill update. )


End file.
